Mafia
by Bya-chouchou-973
Summary: Imaginez que Tsunayoshi Sawada ne soit pas de nature peureuse et douce, qu'il ait, au contraire le caractère de Xanxus et Gokudera en ajoutant à cela le fait qu'il trempe dans des trucs louches.Résumé complet au fond.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : Mafia (j'ai fait une rechute)

_Disclamairs :_ Les personnages appartiennent tous à Amano Akira, il y en aura cependant qui seront de moi.

**Pairing :** Tsuna x Xanxus (pour de vrai cette fois ^^)

Rating : M

Note 1 : Buenos Dias ! Je suis quelqu'un qui fait toujours ce qu'il dit et donc je vous poste ma fic de pardon (ça se dit ?). Bien, l'histoire parlera donc de Xanxus et de Tsuna et je ne changerais pas de plan (même si une idée loufoque germe dans ma tête). Ah ! Kyoko Sasagawa sera dans cette histoire, la petite sœur de Tsuna. Et, les personnages, ou plutôt Tsuna seront complètement OOC ou OCC (je sais plus…)

Note 2 : Je sais, vous devez vous dire que j'ai à présent sept histoires en cours et que je ne m'en sortirais probablement pas mais vous vous trompez (heureusement d'ailleurs). J'ai décidé de poster mes chapitres de manière plus régulière. Chaque mois (oui c'est long mais je vais essayer de déjà m'y tenir) je posterais un chapitre d'une ou de plusieurs histoires, je partirais de la plus ancienne (Secrets) à la plus récente (Mafia).

**Résumé :** Imaginez que Tsunayoshi Sawada ne soit pas de nature peureuse et douce, qu'il ait, au contraire le caractère de Xanxus et Gokudera réunie et qu'il doive aller, contre sa volonté dans une école fraichement crée par de puissants mafieux pour leurs progénitures alors qu'il ne veut pas en devenir un. Vous rajouterez à cela d'autres personnes ayant le caractère un peu différent et cela vous donnera cette fic de fou ^^.

Warning : Il y aura de la violence dans ce chapitre (juste un peu ^^)

_**Chapitre 1 : Trouvaille**_

Venise, comme toutes les autres villes d'Italie, était connue pour sa beauté, mais aussi, et surtout pour le fait qu'elle soit une ville sur l'eau. Dans l'une des ruelles de cette ville baignée par la pluie, une course poursuite se déroulait. L'obscurité dût à la nuit ne permettait pas de voir les visages mais elle n'empêchait pas de distinguer leurs silhouettes. Ils étaient deux et ils étaient jeunes. Le poursuivi était plus grand mais le traqueur était plus rapide et agile si l'on prenait en compte la façon dont il se mouvait et la manière dont il utilisait les objets qui l'entouraient pour prendre de l'avance.

Plus la distance qui les séparait s'amenuisait et plus la peur du poursuivi augmentait, si son poursuivant l'attrapait, il avait le sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de regretter sa connerie. Laquelle ? Celle qu'il avait commise un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il le regrettait à présent mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Dans les bas quartiers de Venise, comme dans les autres villes d'ailleurs, c'était le chaos et la loi du plus fort qui régnaient.

Les jeunes, qu'ils aient ou non des parents, se bagarraient pour de l'argent ou volait afin de se nourrir. Lui, il avait volé, une chose qui était normale pour eux, il n'avait eu aucun remord à dérober ce que possédait la pauvre enfant et encore moins à continuer son méfait en volant aussi un jeune garçon. Ils étaient tous les deux plus jeunes que lui, la jeune fille un peu plus, il lui donnerait 15 ans contrairement au garçon qui devait en avoir 17.

En bifurquant dans une autre allée, il percuta une poubelle et s'écroula de tout son long. La peur au ventre, il essaya de se relever rapidement pour ne pas que le petit démon ne le rattrape mais il était déjà trop tard. Le traqueur avait atteint sa cible et lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel, le plus grand poussa un cri de terreur face au sourire froid et lugubre qui lui était destiné. Les fesses contre le sol, il essaya de faire marche arrière mais le plus petit ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le souleva sans ménagement.

Bien qu'il devait redresser la tête afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, le plus petit n'était nullement impressionné et ne ressentait aucune peur ou hésitation pour ce qu'il allait bientôt commettre. Après tout, ce vaurien l'avait cherché et avait fait pleurer sa petite sœur, il devait donc payer cela de ce qu'il possédait et s'il n'avait rien, il prendrait sa vie.

Les épais nuages se déplacèrent et permirent à la lune d'éclairer un peu mieux l'endroit où se trouvaient les adolescents. Le plus vieux tremblait à cause du froid mais aussi à cause de la lueur malsaine qui se trouvait dans les yeux du châtain. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la peur lui tenaillait à ce point les entrailles, ce type était plus jeune et moins costaud que lui bon sang ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à cesser de trembler ?!

Le châtain élargit son sourire en sentant le voleur trembler sous lui comme une feuille et décida de mettre fin au jeu.

_C'est bon ? Tu te rends ? Tu ne vas pas chercher à t'enfuir ou à te battre contre moi ?

Le plus âgé secoua négativement la tête avec énergie.

_Hum, c'est dommage, je pensais m'amuser à te rouer de coups mais si tu ne cherches pas à te battre, je n'en vois pas du tout l'utilité. Bref, rends moi ce que tu nous as volé.

Le grand brun fouilla avec frénésie ses poches avant d'en sortir un collier en or qu'il remit au châtain. Ce dernier prit le collier et l'examina avant de sourire et de tendre sa main pour récupérer cette fois-ci, son bien. Le plus âgé se remit à fouiller ces poches et ne trouva rien avec effarement. D'un seul coup, son corps se tendit et la panique pris place. Il continua de chercher en évitant soigneusement le regard de son poursuivant qui s'était endurci lorsqu'il avait senti le corps se tendre entre ses mains.

Après quelques secondes, il perdit patience et secoua comme un prunier le brun qui avait fermé les yeux.

_Alors ?! Il est où ?! Tu attends quoi pour me le rendre ?!

_Je…je ne sais pas…je ne le trouve plus…il…il a disparu…

_T'as dit quoi enfoiré ?! Tu l'as perdu ?! Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, hein ?! Hein ?!

_Non, je te jure, je ne le trouve pas…il…il a dût tomber pendant que je courais.

_Il a dût tomber hein ?! En plus de me voler, tu perds mes affaires ! Connard ! Cria le châtain en balançant un puissant coup de genou dans l'estomac du voleur.

Le brun se plia en deux sous la douleur et le plus jeune qui tremblait de rage se défoula sur lui en lui donnant un autre coup de genou, dans la tête cette fois. Il n'attendit pas qu'il s'en remette et enchaina d'un coup de poing en pleine figure. Sous la force du coup, le battu tituba et allait s'écrouler au sol lorsqu'il fut violemment ramené vers le plus jeune pour recevoir un coup de tête qui ensanglanta son nez. Là, il s'écroula en tenant son nez sans aucun doute brisé. Il osa porter son regard à celui qui lui infligeait cela et eut le sang glacé en tombant sur un regard meurtrier.

La peur et l'angoisse déjà bien présentes grandirent en lui et il poussa un autre cri de douleur lorsqu'un coup de pied vint s'abattre dans ces côtes. Il se courba et cracha du sang mais d'autres coups fusèrent encore plus. Lorsqu'il crut mourir, le plus jeune lui redressa la tête en empoignant sans aucune douceur ces cheveux. Il le transperça de son regard et cracha à côté de lui avec un air dégouter.

_T'es vraiment qu'une merde. Tu te contentes de crier et de vomir du sang sans rien faire en attendant que la mort te fauche. Cependant, je ne te donnerais pas ce plaisir, du moins pas tout de suite. Tu vas venir et chercher docilement ce que t'as gouré.

Le battu hocha faiblement la tête et il fut relevé avec force, toujours par les cheveux.

_Et je te préviens, si tu fais la moindre connerie ou la moindre chose pouvant me laisser penser que tu vas en faire une, je te bute. C'est clair ?

_Oui, très…clair. Soupira difficilement le maltraité en se tenant les côtes.

Sans sourire, il tira par les cheveux la loque qui l'avait distrait un petit moment. Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas en prenant soin d'inspecter chaque recoin afin de retrouver l'objet perdu. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et ils n'avaient toujours pas revu le bien du plus jeune qui sentait sa colère montée à nouveau en lui.

Il essaya pourtant de la garder, de ne pas la laisser s'échapper car la prochaine slave de coups que ce « connard » recevrait lui serait fatale. Son piteux état le criait. Ce n'était pas qu'il ressentait de la pitié pour le voleur qui n'arrivait même pas à marcher bien droit. Non, ce n'était pas cela car il le jugeait indigne de recevoir sa pitié. Pour lui, le grand brun était pire qu'un chien au bord de la mort qu'il fallait abattre sans compassion. Et il le ferait, mais pas maintenant. Il le tuerait plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé son affaire et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de lui.

Ils finirent par sortirent de la ruelle pour déboucher dans un coin de la ville où était organisé un gala. De nombreuses lumières éclairaient la voie et les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur recherche. Le plus petit pesta en entendant la musique qui s'échappait de la grande bâtisse où la fête se déroulait. Il s'immobilisa un instant en pestant à nouveau. Il aurait dût s'introduire dans cette fête pour y voler à manger, il aurait dût y aller pour avoir de quoi nourrir sa petite sœur, il aurait dût mais ses plans ont été chamboulés par cette « enculé ».

A nouveau, la colère le gagna et il l'a laissa s'exprimer un petit peu : il faucha les jambes de la victime qui cherchait ce qu'il avait dérobé avant de lui infliger très rapidement un coup de coude entre les deux yeux. Le brun siffla de douleur en s'arquant tout en posant une main sur ses reins endoloris. La pluie diminuait pour cesser tout doucement et le châtain passa une main nerveuse dans ces longs cheveux sauvages et humides.

Il allait abattre son pied dans la figure du blessé quand quelqu'un l'amena rapidement en arrière. Il se tourna rapidement en envoyant son poing qui fut bloqué par une main plus osseuse que la sienne. Il regarda le possesseur de la main et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il s''agissait d'un petit vieux à la moustache et aux cheveux blancs. Il retira prestement son poing et sauta de quelques pas en arrières.

Il le regarda pendant quelques minutes en l'analysant correctement. Le type face à lui avait beau être vieux, il n'était pas n'importe qui. Peu de personne pouvait bloquer son poing alors, si un pépé y arrivait, cela démontrait plus que bien l'anomalie. L'adolescent tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait celui qui l'avait échappé belle.

_Pourquoi voulais-tu le frapper alors qu'il est déjà mal au point ? Demanda le vieillard qui analysait lui aussi l'adolescent.

_En quoi ça vous regarde ? Demanda-t-il avec hargne.

_En rien, mais je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un qui est blessé encaissé des dégâts supplémentaires. Répondit le vieillard nullement choqué par la manière dont l'enfant s'adressait à lui.

Une fois de plus, le châtain se retourna vers le blessé qui parvint enfin à se remettre debout. Il vacilla lorsqu'il fut sur ses deux pieds et envoya un regard plein de gratitude envers le petit vieux. Il patienta un moment, le temps à sa vue de ne plus être brouillée, et regarda attentivement son entourage. Une voiture luxueuse se trouvait près de l'ancêtre qui malgré sa canne, respirait la santé. Il avait vu le coup partir et la manière déconcertante avec laquelle le vieil homme était parvenu à l'arrêter.

Pour avoir eu le « privilège » de recevoir les coups de poings de son bourreau, il pouvait sans mentir dire que l'ancêtre n'était pas comme tous vieillards de son âge. Il regarda au pied du petit homme chiquement habillé et y vit ce qu'ils avaient cherchés durant de longues minutes. Un sourire soulager fleurit sur son visage et il pointa du doigt l'endroit au détenteur de l'objet.

Il le regarda et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais face au regard chargé de mépris que son bourreau lui balança, il perdit son sourire et baissa les yeux immédiatement. Le vieil homme avait suivi la scène et avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux face à la soumission totale du blessé envers le plus jeune. Ce dernier se retourna en murmurant quelque chose que seul le voleur qui se tendit entendu. Puis, il se déplaça vers l'endroit indiqué précédemment, c'est-à-dire, au pied du riche vieillard qui ne bougea pas de sa position.

Le pépé baissa les yeux et y découvrit une chaine en argent où une bague faisait office de pendentif. Il se courba et attrapa le bijou en regardant attentivement la bague avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement. Il regarda tour à tour le jeune adolescent qui était devant lui et la bague.

_A qui appartient cela ?

_A moi.

Ce fut, comme il s'en était douté, le châtain qui répondit et celui-ci tendit sa main afin de reprendre que qui lui appartenait. Cependant, il ne récupéra pas son bijou.

_Où l'a tu trouvé ? Demanda le pépé en ignorant la main tendue.

_Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, c'est un cadeau, maintenant rendez-le moi ! Ordonna le châtain en essayant de récupérer son bien sans succès.

_Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous répondre, vieillard !

_Si tu veux récupérer ton collier, tu devras me donner ton identité.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils en serrant les dents, il avait horreur du chantage, cela l'avait toujours énervé qu'on essaye de l'appâter avec ses propres affaires. Les pauvres fous qui l'avaient fait l'avaient sérieusement regretté. Il essaya de récupérer son bijou par la force mais se retrouva fesse contre sol avec une cane collée à la gorge.

_Tu vas me le payer, vieillard !

_Mon nom est Timoteo Vongola, évite de m'appeler « vieillard », s'il te plait. Bien, je réitère ma question, quel est ton nom ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et essaya de se relever mais Timoteo appuya, à l'aide de sa canne, sur une zone sensible de la gorge qui fit l'enfant ressentir la douleur. Il soupira et résigné regarda dans les yeux le détenteur de la canne.

_Tsunayoshi, je m'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Timoteo resta un instant statufié en fixant le dit Tsunayoshi comme pour y déceler un mensonge. Mais, il savait que ce petit ne mentait pas et que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Il hocha la tête et retira sa canne de la gorge de Tsunayoshi qui se releva immédiatement en tendant à nouveau la main. Le vieillard lui remis son bien et une fois que ce fut fait, le châtain se retourna et se dirigea vers son voleur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce : à cause de la douleur et de la peur.

_Hum, j'aimerai te connaître un peu mieux mon petit Tsuna. Pourrait-on se revoir demain ?

Tsuna tiqua en entendant le « petit » et le diminutif de son nom mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se retourna vers le plus âgé en ayant une idée qui germait dans sa tête. Il sourit et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

_J'y gagne quoi si je viens ?

_Ton passé et ton avenir.

_Comment ça mon passé et mon avenir ? Demanda Tsuna qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Timoteo soupira et regarda mélancoliquement les étoiles.

_Tu as bien une petite sœur qui s'appelle Kyoko, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le châtain fronça les sourcils sans répondre en se demandant comment cet homme pouvait savoir cela.

_Eh bien, si tu veux le savoir, rejoins moi demain et je te dirais tout. Répondit l'ancêtre à la question muette du frère de Kyoko.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que l'adolescent ne tourne les talons et ne quitte les lieux en donnant un puissant coup d'épaule au misérable voleur.

_J'avais prévu de passer par ici demain vers treize heures, libre à toi de venir….vieillard.

Timoteo sourit et se dirigea vers sa voiture après avoir regardé la silhouette de Tsuna s'éloignée de plus en plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le blessé qui avait été épargné avant de rentrer dans son transport sans rien dire. Ce gamin avait sûrement mérité ces coups. Il n'en mourra pas mais sentira la douleur pendant encore un bon moment.

Il quitta les lieux et laissa le grand brun seul dans la fraîcheur de la nuit avant que ce dernier ne se décide à bouger pour rentrer chez lui. Il prit la même direction que Tsuna et se plongea dans l'obscurité.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Tsuna était rentré chez lui. Il avait rendu son bijou à sa sœur et mit le sien après les avoir arrangé puis avait discuté avec elle de ce qu'il comptait faire le lendemain, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Après ça, il était allé prendre une douche pour ensuite s'affaler sur son lit. Il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil et ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, une chose qui inquiéta Kyoko qui avait pensé qu'il était malade. Après l'avoir rassuré, Tsuna s'était plongé dans ses pensées afin de mettre la main sur ce qui le dérangeait.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle était cette impression, ce sentiment étrange qu'il ressentait mais à chaque fois qu'il repensait aux mots de Timoteo, cela devenait plus fort sans qu'il puisse pour autant comprendre. Au final, il s'endormit bien plus tard dans la nuit en ayant la désagréable impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de vitale.

Le lendemain, sa journée se déroula normalement et alors qu'il déposait son tablier, il entendit du grabuge, dans la partie où se trouvaient les clients. Il s'y dirigea rapidement et intercepta un coup de poing qui allait s'abattre sur le pauvre serveur terrifié. Il sera le poing en fronçant les sourcils avant de faire signe à son collègue de se reculer.

Toujours en tenant le poing, Tsuna daigna regarder son détenteur qui était entouré de personnes vraiment très bruyantes….notamment un argenté qui avait dût avaler un haut-parleur.

_Voiii ! Crétin de Boss, je t'avais dit de pas foutre la merde dans ce resto pourtant !

_Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, déchet !

_Ushishishi, c'était vraiment bête et naïf d'avoir crus que le Boss pourrait être calme dans un endroit grouillant de déchets.

L'adolescent avait été subjugué par le beau brun à la peau mate qui lui faisait face mais surtout par ses deux pupilles rouges semblables à des rubis. Cela avait pourtant été éphémère lorsqu'il avait entendu les propos de la bande qui commençait à lui casser les oreilles. Le bruit monta d'un cran lorsque le blond au sourire de dément balança sa boisson dans le visage de l'argenté qui sortit son épée pour le découper. Il avait essayé de parler à plusieurs reprises, d'un ton calme et posé car s'était des clients et que la patronne l'avait supplié de ne rien faire d'incongru durant ses heures de travail mais Tsuna avait atteint sa limite. Il relâcha le poing du brun avant de prendre sa respiration.

_Mais vous allez fermer vos gueules, bordel ?! Cria le châtain.

_Voiii ! Tu te prends pour qui pour nous dire ce qu'on doit faire, déchet !?

_Le déchet ici c'est toi, enfoiré ! Non, excuse-moi, vous êtes tous des déchets qui ne savent pas se comporter correctement dans un restaurant !

Le brun sortit immédiatement deux révolvers qu'il pointa sur Tsuna alors que ce dernier faisait face à une épée trop longue et une rangée de couteaux trop aiguisés à son goût. Les clients prirent immédiatement la fuite afin de ne pas être blessés.

_Répète un peu pour voir ?! Firent les trois hommes en chœur.

Le Sawada, nullement inquiet, sourit avec insolence en les défiant chacun du regard.

_Eh bien quoi ? Vous êtes sourds ? J'ai dit que les seuls déchets présents ici, c'étaient vous !

L'argenté et le brun grondèrent et s'apprêtèrent à faire regretter ses paroles à l'adolescent lorsque celui-ci, beaucoup plus rapide avait balancé du coca dans les yeux de l'argenté qui poussa un cri de douleur. Il en profita pour se coucher au sol alors que les balles qui lui étaient destinées s'ancraient dans le mur juste derrière lui. La patronne qui était la seule à être restée, paniquait en se demandant qui allait payer les réparations car oui, elle savait que dans un futur très proche, il y aurait bientôt des réparations à effectuer.

Tsuna roula au sol en ramassant le plateau de service de son collègue afin de se protéger des petits couteaux qui avaient failli traversés le métal. Il ramassa, par la même occasion, des fourchettes qui étaient tombées à terre lors de la désertion des clients et les envoya avec force sur le grand brun. Les cibles n'atteignirent pas leur cible puisqu'elles avaient été coupé deux par l'argenté qui n'avait pas non plus épargné la table.

_VOOOIIIII ! Moi ! Le grand Superbi Squalo, j'vais te découper en rondelles pour cet affront, connard !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Squalo enjamba la table coupée en deux et commis au fil des secondes d'autres dégâts puisque Tsuna évitait merveilleusement bien ces coups. Lorsque la gérante crus que c'était la fin de son restaurant, Timoteo arriva et s'interposa dans le combat des deux jeunes hommes en bloquant fermement l'épée de Superbi.

_Allons, allons, ne vous avais-je pas demandé de m'attendre calmement ? Demanda Timoteo en relâchant le bras de Superbi.

_Ushishishi, on vous a attendu calmement mais ce gamin est venu mettre le souk.

Timoteo regarda le dit gamin et fût étonnée de voir Tsuna. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, il demanderait des explications plus tard.

_Moi ?! C'est la meilleure celle-là ! C'est votre putain de Boss qui foutait le bordel ouais !

_Je vais t'apprendre à m'insulter, déchet ! Dit le brun en ciblant Tsuna avec ses armes.

Le vieillard lança un avertissement au grand brun qui baissa ses révolvers en pestant. Lorsqu'un semblant de calme reprit place dans le magasin, il se tourna vers la gérante en sortant son chéquier et donna un chèque remboursement plus que largement les dégâts. Il retourna ensuite sur ses passent faisant signe aux autres de le suivre. Tsuna ne bougea pas d'un poil et ce fut Timoteo qui dût le tirer vers la sortie. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, une limousine vint se placer devant eux et tout le monde y grimpa. Le châtain regarda la voiture d'un air méfiant avant de se décider à suivre le mouvement.

Une fois à l'intérieure, un silence pesant, que personne (à part le vieillard) n'essaya de briser, pris place tout au long du trajet pendant lequel le Sawada regardait le paysage afin de ne pas poser ses yeux sur le brun qui s'appelait Xanxus, selon les dires de Timoteo qui avait fait les présentations. Bien que le sommeil fût tentant à cause de l'ennui qu'il éprouvait, Tsunayoshi ne ferma pas une seule fois les yeux car il n'avait aucune envie de se faire embrocher par Squalo accompagné de Belphégor.

Après quelques heures, la limousine se gara dans l'allée d'un grand et somptueux manoir. Les occupants du véhicule sortirent et Tsunayoshi soupira en se souvenant qu'il avait d'autre personne a rencontré. Ils rentrèrent dans la demeure et se dirigèrent dans le salon. Le châtain ne faisait que très peu attention à ce qui l'entourait et ne s'arrêta à aucun moment pour contempler les superbes tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Arrivés à destination, chacun pris place sur les confortables fauteuils, sauf lui car quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

Il se dirigea vers l'immense portrait d'un homme blond qui lui ressemblait énormément, il toucha du bout des doigts le tableau avant de sursauter à cause d'une voix faisant vraiment très…gay.

_Bossuuuu, tu es enfin revenu ! Ah, si tu savais à quel point ton joli minois m'a manqué ! S'excita l'homme (Tsuna crus qu'il avait mal vu) qui avait la voix d'un gay.

_Boss, je vous souhaite bon retour parmi nous. Déclara un type de couleur possédant beaucoup trop de piercings selon Tsuna.

_Hum…j'espère au moins que tu n'as pas fait de dégâts, j'en ai assez de devoir payez. Déclara un…bébé.

L'invité regarda les nouveaux arrivants et frissonna de dégoût en voyant le punk gay se trémousser à côté de Xanxus qui l'ignorait royalement. Celui aux piercings essayait de le repousser en criant que c'était SON Boss alors que l'être pas plus haut que trois pommes soupirait en se dirigeant vers le canapé tout en évitant la pluie de couteux de Belphégor.

_Ushishishi, alors, il est où le p'tit nouveau ? Demanda Bel en continuant ses lancées.

_Parti en mission…un truc du genre. Répondit avec ennui le nain qui parvint à s'assoir sans être blessés.

Tsunayoshi en avait été sûr, il n'aurait jamais dût venir ici. Il regarda l'ensemble qui formait un beau bordel et frissonna, pour une autre raison cette fois, lorsqu'il remarqua que Xanxus le regardait. Le plus jeune ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque les yeux rubis s'étaient posés sur lui et il avait feint une désinvolture avec brio. Ils soutinrent le regard avant que Tsuna ne casse l'échange car sa vie était menacée par des…parapluies qui provenaient de l'homme de couleur. Ce dernier avait crié qu'il vengerait son précieux Boss des insultes qu'il avait osé lui dirent en prenant un air dramatique, beaucoup trop dramatique. Le châtain secoua la tête en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ouais, là, il avait la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait…ces types étaient vraiment trop spaces.

_Bien, intervint Timoteo avant que Tsuna ne réplique en frappant, maintenant que tout le monde est là, commençons les présentations. Tsunayoshi Sawada, je te présente : Lévi-A-Tan, Lussuria, Viper ou Mammon, c'est au choix, Xanxus, Belphégor et Squalo.

_Enchanté ! Salua uniquement Lussuria en levant son petit doigt à la verticale.

L'invité ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, ce qui vexa Lussuria, et décrocha du mur l'un des parapluies qui l'avaient manqué. Il regarda attentivement l'objet avant de le prendre à deux mains et de le casser en deux à l'aide de son genou. Lévi poussa un cri de protestation alors que le châtain s'apprêtait à recommencer l'acte avec un autre parapluie.

Lévi désancra le reste en vitesse de peur de perdre toutes ses armes et foudroya du regard Tsuna qui lui envoya un sourire provocateur qui l'irrita encore plus. Ensuite, le plus jeune mis ses mains dans ses poches en s'appuyant contre le mur troué tout en regardant le vieillard qui semblait perdre tout espoir.

_Tu as dit que tu devais me parler, commença le châtain. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors mets la vitesse supérieure s'il te plait. Plus vite on en aura fini et plus vite j'me casserais d'ici.

_Tu n'aimes pas cet endroit ? Demanda le vieil homme en se relevant.

_J'ai rien contre le lieu, c'est plutôt ceux qui le squatte qui me dérangent.

_Non mais oh ! Le squatteur ici, c'est toi ! Donc si tu veux partir, personne ne te retiens ! Cria Squalo

_Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Snoba Tsunayoshi en avançant vers Timoteo.

L'argenté grinça des dents et cria de nombreuses insultes à l'encontre de Tsunayoshi qui faisait toujours mine de ne pas l'entendre.

_Viens, dicta l'ancêtre, allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Sans jeter un regard aux autres occupants du salon, l'adolescent suivit calmement le maître des lieux à travers les couloirs de la demeure. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au bureau et y prirent place. Le Vongola entrelaça ses mains et ancra ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune.

_Bien, tu sembles être pressé alors je vais y aller droit au but : tu es mon potentiel successeur dans le monde de la mafia. Autrement dit, tu es le Vongola Decimo.

Le Sawada écarquilla les yeux en déglutissant sous la révélation, qu'il devait avouer, originale avant de penser : _Purée, dans quoi est-ce que j'me suis encore fourré ?_

Bien, ceci est la fin du premier chapitre, je publierais à la manière dont je vous ai fait part dans ma note que je mettrais dans mon profil (pour que tout le monde soit au courant). N'hésitez pas à dire clairement ce que vous pensez en mettant des reviews, merci d'avance et à la prochaine ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : Mafia

_Disclamairs :_ Les personnages appartiennent tous à Amano Akira, il y en aura cependant qui seront de moi.

**Pairing :** Tsuna x Xanxus (pour de vrai cette fois ^^)

Rating : M

Note 1 : Hum…que dire ? Ben, voilà le deuxième chapitre, pardon pour mon retard et mes fautes et merci pour les reviews ? Oui, c'est largement suffisant. Aller, lisez bien.

_**Chapitre 2 : Remémoration**_

Dans la salle remplie de papiers en tous genre qu'était le bureau du Nono, Tsuna qui avait reçu un petit choc sous la phrase du plus vieux croisa les bras et fit l'air de ne pas y croire un mot. Le vieil homme soupira en voyant l'action et décida de se justifier mais le châtain le prit de cours.

_Je savais que les vieux gâteux dans votre genre avaient tendance à délirer mais je crois que votre cas est sérieux.

_Je ne suis pas si gâteux que ça tu sais. Et puis, je ne délire pas, je dis juste que tu es mon successeur et que tu devras prendre ton rôle de Boss mafieux bientôt.

_Si je comprends bien ta phrase, dit Tsuna en le tutoyant, cela signifie que tu es l'actuel Parrain.

_C'est tout à fait cela.

_Putain ! Arrête de me prendre pour un con, s'énerva le châtain. Comment un vieux squelette comme toi pourrait être un mafieux, un Boss de surcroit ?! Mais en plus, tu veux me faire croire que moi ! Un orphelin, je suis ton héritier ?! J'suis pas ton fils et j'ai aucun lien avec toi donc arrête de rêver éveiller !

Un silence s'installa puis un soupire le rompit lorsque le jeune homme paru plus calme.

_La chaîne que tu portes à ton cou est la preuve irréfutable que tu es un Vongola. Le fait que tu aies une petite sœur du nom de Kyoko ne fait que l'approuver. Je te connais depuis ta naissance et tu me connais aussi, alors, cela ne sert à rien de nier l'évidence.

_Ecoute moi bien vieux gaga, ton histoire est bizarre. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi, aucun ! Je suis venu ici uniquement pour savoir comment tu connaissais ma sœur mais je vois que j'ai eu tort.

_Hum, tu as vraiment l'air de ne pas te souvenir de moi, ce qui est étrange vu la façon dont tu as touché le portrait du Primo.

_Le Primo ? C'est le gars qui me ressemble ? J'ai juste été surpris par cela, rien d'autre.

_Pff, je pense que te raconter tout depuis le début te réveillera, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais quelqu'un a forcément toucher à ta mémoire. A moins que ça ne soit toi qui ai décidé de tout oublier après cet incident.

Le jeune homme eut la curiosité piqué à vif et il chercha à voir si l'homme devant lui savait réellement quelque chose. Au final, il s'enfonça dans le siège en cuir et laissa l'ancêtre s'exprimer. Ce dernier sourit et planta ses yeux dans ceux caramel.

_Cela remonte à il y a dix-sept ans. Mon conseiller nommé Iemitsu Sawada s'est épris pour un jeune japonaise du nom de Nana. A l'époque, elle était encore une lycéenne et elle ne s'était retrouvée en Italie qu'à cause d'un voyage de classe qui avait fini par mal tourner pour elle. Elle était de nature maladroite et tête en l'air alors elle s'était tout simplement éloignée du groupe et perdue en essayant de les rejoindre. Epuisée par la fatigue et tenailler par la peur de ne plus rejoindre les siens, elle avait fini par décidé de demander son chemin. Malheureusement, elle le demanda à des gens mal intentionnés qui avait déjà prévu de lui faire toutes sortes de choses atroces.

Timoteo marqua une pause et regarda les réactions de Tsuna qui ne semblèrent pas lui satisfaire. Pour tout dire, le plus jeune se nettoyait calmement les ongles en montrant plus que bien à quel point ce début de narration le passionnait.

_C'est à ce moment qu'Iemitsu apparut et qu'il se chargea d'aider Nana. Etant aussi des mafieux, les autres hommes comprirent qu'il était mon conseiller mais furent tout de même châtié par lui. A la suite de cela, il s'occupa de Nana qui s'était évanouie à cause des blessures qu'ils lui avaient infligées lors de son débattement. Et, bien sûr, parce qu'elle était une très jolie femme, Iemitsu tomba sous son charme et fit tout ce qu'il put pour la garder à ses côtés. Donc, après le réveil de Nana, ils expliquèrent leurs situations et une fois les choses rentrées dans l'ordre, par pure reconnaissance, Nana accepta de revoir mon conseiller. Alors, de fil en aiguille, ils se revirent à plusieurs reprises et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Encore une fois, il marqua une pause et suivit les réactions qui lui plurent nettement plus. Cette fois, Tsuna jouait avec ses longues mèches mais il l'écoutait un peu.

_Nana était tombée enceinte d'Iemitsu mais ce n'est qu'après son retour au Japon qu'elle s'en rendu compte. Sa famille qui devait lutter contre les dettes et qui avait à peine de quoi la nourrir lui ordonna de quitter la maison ou d'avorter alors, elle choisit le premier choix car pour elle, son bébé n'était pas le fruit d'une erreur comme ses parents le lui avait crié. Pour elle, son bébé était le fruit de son amour avec Iemitsu. Une amie vivant seule l'hébergea et elle arrêta d'aller à l'école pour travailler. Mais, au fil de sa grossesse, elle sut que le choix qu'elle prendrait à son terme serait décisif. Son idée était d'abandonner l'enfant dans un orphelinat lorsqu'elle avait vu que l'argent de son travail ne lui serait pas bénéfique et suffisant. Cependant, cette idée la faisait souffrir à un point qu'elle fut internée à l'hôpital quelques jours avant la date prévue de son accouchement.

L'adolescent qui décrocha à nouveau n'arriva pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi le vieillard lui contait tout cela vu qu'il n'était pas concerné. Mais par respect et surtout par bonne volonté, il ne l'interrompit pas et le laissa continuer.

_Iemitsu qui avait des affaires à régler au Japon, en avait profité pour rendre visite à Nana. Il avait fait des recherches sur elle et ne l'avait pas averti de son arrivé dans l'espoir de lui faire une surprise. Pourtant au final, c'est lui qui avait été surpris lorsque les parents lui avaient annoncé qu'elle était partie de la maison. Au pas de course, il s'était rendu vers l'adresse donné par les parents et crus que c'était une blague lorsque l'amie lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle était à l'hôpital depuis presqu'une semaine à présent. La jeune femme avait expliqué les différents problèmes de Nana et Iemitsu s'en était allé pour les résoudre afin qu'elle n'ait pas à abandonner leur enfant. Lorsque les dettes avaient été payées et que tout avait mis en place pour leur vie à deux, Iemitsu s'était affiché devant la mère de son enfant. Après milles excuses et moult discussions, il assista à l'accouchement et finit à revenir en Italie après deux mois, avec sa femme et son enfant.

_Fascinant, vraiment, c'est une magnifique histoire, dit Tsunayoshi qui n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais, quel est le rapport avec moi ?

Le Nono entrelaça ses doigts et regarda fixement Tsuna avec une lueur de douceur. Les oiseaux qui chantonnaient dehors donnaient une sensation importante à la scène. Tsuna fronça les sourcils vu qu'il n'appréciait pas ce genre de regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_Cet enfant Tsunayoshi, c'était toi. Tu es le fils de Nana et d'Iemitsu.

L'écarquillement des yeux du châtain en était presque comique cependant, il se reprit rapidement et afficha une mine sévère et sceptique. Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant détaler une mine faussement inquiète.

_Tu délires encore ?

Timoteo leva les yeux au ciel dans une prière silencieuse.

_Non, je suis sérieux. Si tu veux on fait un test ADN. Je veux bien croire que tu ne te rappelle pas de tout ça mais tu dois surement te souvenir qu'il y avait un petit garçon avec qui tu jouais avant non ?

A l'évocation de cela, brusquement et très rapidement, semblables à des flashs, des souvenirs refirent surface en masse, défilant sous les yeux de Tsuna sans qu'il puisse stopper le flot. Par contre, c'était si rapide qu'il ne put rien discerner de concret et tous ces souvenirs semblaient jaillirent en telle quantité qu'il commença à avoir la migraine. Comme un spectateur qui regardait un film se déroulant beaucoup trop vite, il essayait de discerner des choses. Et là, il vit deux mains jointes.

_Non ! S'écria brutalement le châtain dont soudainement et bizarrement, les souvenirs commençaient à revenir.

C'était plus régulier mais toujours aussi rapide et flous. Il ne distinguait pas grand-chose, les voix semblaient comme modifier, il entendait quelques mots qui n'étaient pas entiers. Beaucoup de personnes parlaient en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer, il avait mal aux yeux mais même s'il les fermait, la cascade de souvenir ne s'épuisaient pas. Au contraire, elle semblait devenir plus affluente.

_Si, cela doit certainement te revenir, dit l'ancien qui remarqua le changement de comportement. J'aurais dût commencer par-là d'ailleurs, tu aimais jouer avec ce garçon, tu étais très proche de lui-même. Autrefois tu étais doux, gentil, naïf et maladroit. Comme ta mère en fait. Vous avez neuf ans de différence et pourtant, vous vous entendiez encore mieux que deux frères, c'est comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps. Vous vous êtes vite attachés l'un à l''autre. Il te protégeait et toi tu le soignais, vous vous gâtiez tous les deux. Tu avais une réelle confiance en lui. Allez, rappelle-toi !

_C'est n'importe quoi ! Cria-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains à cause de l'assaut des images qui devenaient de plus en plus nettes et plus puissantes. Je suis orphelin, je n'ai que ma sœur et je n'ai jamais fait confiance à quiconque !

Le Nono fit mine de ne pas le croire et balaya l'argument.

_Dès qu'il venait chez toi ou même l'inverse, vous partiez ensemble et disparaissiez pendant des heures. Malgré l'écart d'âge, il t'obéissait aux doigts et à l'œil alors qu'il était un enfant très difficile. Il avait toujours mauvaise mine et son caractère était très violent. Pourtant, avec toi, il n'y avait pas plus doux. Il se souciait de toi à un point que ça nous inquiétait des fois. Et, vous étiez si collés ensemble que si l'on avait le malheur de vous éloigner trop longtemps, vous deveniez insupportables. Il était comme un grand frère surprotecteur qui ne supportait pas que d'autres personnes te touchent, du moins, de mon point de vue.

Timoteo se leva lorsqu'il vit Tsuna le faire en se tenant douloureusement la tête. Il grimaçait et commençait à feuler de douleur. Il voulait chasser tout ce qu'il voyait, ça lui obscurcissait trop la vue, sa tête était pleine et paraissait lourde. Malgré ses demandes silencieuses, Timoteo n'arrêtait pas de parler et les images n'arrêtaient pas de l'assaillirent. Il s'énerva et balança son poing sur une petite table où reposait un vase plein de roses. La table se cassa en eux et le vase se brisa au sol dans un bruit de fracas rappelant quelque chose à l'adolescent.

Il saignait beaucoup mais ne s'en souciait pas, les gouttes de sang tombaient sur les roses pour créer un parfum particulier. Un parfum que Tsuna connaissait mais dont il ne se souvenait plus de la provenance.

Des sourires se dessinaient sur les images, des couleurs vifs prenaient places, Tsuna voyait deux garçons qui courraient dans un pré en se tenant la main, il voyait le plus petit tombé et l'autre le relevé immédiatement pour s'inquiété de son état. La précision sur les images s'améliorait et le frère de Kyoko se vit. Lui, plus petit, il devait surement avoir deux ou trois ans. Il vit les mains du plus grand se poser sur son visage pour le nettoyer et essuyer les larmes qui se formaient. Des grandes mains chaudes de couleur mate. Des cheveux noirs corbeaux. Il sentait qu'il était important pour lui, qu'il le connaissait plus que bien. Son importance était peut-être la clé à ses souvenirs.

Par contre, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage et cela agaçait encore plus le possesseur de la mémoire. Il voulait voir qui était celui qui se souciait à ce point de lui et dont la simple évocation avait permis à ses souvenirs de revenir. Mais il redoutait cela quand même. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si cet ami d'enfance était dans son entourage, ni comment ce dernier encaisserait son changement de caractère. Il voulait le savoir et en même temps l'ignorer.

Cependant, il n'en voulait pas de tous ces souvenirs, il voulait juste que ça s'arrête mais les paroles de Timoteo semblaient avoir un pouvoir magique car rien ne cessait du tout. Il retrouvait sa mémoire, telle une fontaine, il se rappelait de tout, il pouvait presque ressentir les sentiments de son enfance. Alors, qu'il essayait de se calmer, il vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais crus voir. Son visage souriant. Il souriait. Pas un sourire supérieur ou plein de mépris et de cruauté comme il en a l'habitude. C'était un sourire joyeux, respirant le bonheur et la bonne humeur. Il pourrait même dire un sourire amoureux. Ce visage qui suintait la joie de vivre le mis hors de lui.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! LA FERME ! FERME LA BORDEL ! Hurla-t-il au Nono qui mettait plein d'ardeurs à raviver sa mémoire.

Le Nono ne se tut pas pour autant et redoubla de force dans sa tâche pour le plus grand dam du jeune homme. Il se rapprocha de lui et prit la tête de son héritier potentiel entre les mains malgré la résistance de ce dernier. Une flamme orangée apparut sur la tête de l'ancêtre et après avoir murmuré quelques mots, il continua de parler de l'enfance de l'adolescent. L'effet était comparable à une clé qui ouvrait tous les autres verrous avec efficacité.

Les moments où il affichait une mine réjouit se firent plus nombreux et il en eut mal au cœur. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en était souvenu, il n'avait jamais souri de joie. La vie n'ayant jamais fait de cadeaux à lui et à sa sœur, il avait toujours désiré disparaitre, de quitter ce monde plein de défauts et de souffrance. Alors, quand il voyait qu'il avait été aussi heureux et insouciant dans son enfance, ça l'irritait et le blessait. Quelque chose avait dût se passer pour qu'il devienne ainsi et qu'il haïsse à ce point le monde. Et cette chose, il ne voulait en aucun cas s'en souvenir.

A tout prix, il voulait arrêter le vieillard avant qu'il ne déclenche le souvenir qui était la voûte de son changement. Il avait peur de découvrir l'horrible vérité, il ne voulait pas la retrouver, il était sûr qu'elle serait douloureuse. Ce monde n'avait que des douleurs et des peines à offrir de toutes manières. Alors, il ne cessait de crier au plus vieux de ce taire après s'être débarrassé de son étreinte. Il cassait des trucs sur son chemin, se moquant éperdument de la valeur de l'objet.

Malheureusement le vieillard n'abandonna pas et enfonça le clou.

_Tsunayoshi, calmes-toi, ta sœur n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça. Je sais que tu l'aimes énormément. Le jour de sa naissance par exemple, tu avais été si excitée que ça en avait été risible et comme ton ami, tu la protégeais contre tout.

Le Nono avait énoncé ce fait afin de calmer le jeune homme puisqu'il savait que Kyoko était comme une faiblesse pour lui. Mais, s'il avait su ce qu'il se passerait en évoquant cela, il aurait cherché une autre tactique.

En effet, il s'immobilisa et arrêta de crier au même moment où la Xanxus ainsi que les autres rentraient dans le bureau. Les cris les avaient alertés depuis longtemps mais, sous ordre du brun, ils avaient attendus avant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Et là, il voyait un Timoteo surpris accompagné d'un Tsuna figé, beaucoup trop calme avec la tête baissée et les cheveux lui cachant les yeux.

L'ambiance était bizarre et personne n'essaya de changer les choses. Les oiseaux avaient arrêtés de chanter et l'on pouvait même voir certains s'envoler vers un autre endroit. Les membres présents se regardèrent avec l'air de communiquer par télépathie mais arrêtèrent très vite le manège.

Toujours la tête baissé, Tsuna fit un pas en arrière en laissant s'écraser des gouttelettes d'eau et de sang. Tout le monde fut surpris en pensant qu'il pleurait et lorsque Timoteo s'avança vers lui, il recula rapidement avec un air surpris et assez paniqué. Il ne pleurait pas, s'était de la transpiration, une petite sueur froide plutôt. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ressentait un sentiment ressemblant étrangement à de la peur. Il se rappelait de cette chose, cette chose qui avait été le départ de sa survie. Puisque oui, il survivait, depuis des années. C'était ce qu'il faisait uniquement pour sa sœur, dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas hésité à quitter ce monde. A part Kyoko, absolument rien ne le retenait attaché à cette terre sale et souillée.

La cause de sa survie était devant lui et était Timoteo Vongola Nono en personne. L'histoire se déroulait en boucle dans sa tête. Du feu, du sang, beaucoup de sang, des larmes, des cris, des visages souffrant et des blessures aussi physiques que morales. Ces visages étaient le sien et celui de sa sœur en larmes. Il revoyait sa très grande maison en flamme, sa sœur blessé à la jambe droite avec un visage exprimant une pure terreur. Lui, il avait les bras et les jambes en sang, il était agenouillé et couvrait du mieux qu'il pouvait les yeux de sa sœur. Devant eux se trouvait le corps inerte de leur mère se vidant de son sang. Un visage pâle, des yeux révulsés, une peau beaucoup trop froide et un halo rouge formé par le liquide carmin. Tel était l'état de leur maman.

Malgré la souffrance et les larmes qui coulait, le petit Tsuna ne sombrait pas, il serra son collier et prit la main de sa sœur qui ne cessait de crier le nom de leur mère. Ils pouvaient plus resté longtemps dans la maison, le feu les envahissait déjà. Il fallait faire vite. Il l'avait prise sur son dos, malgré sa douleur et avait couru aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui avait permise. Kyoko n'était pas lourde, elle était de faible constitution alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle respire trop l'odeur de la fumée. Sans un regard en arrière, malgré les cris et les pleurs, il avait couru en dehors jusqu'à un buisson pour reprendre son souffle.

Et c'est là, c'est là qu'il avait vu des hommes tout de noirs, portant de nombreuses armes salies par le sang de leurs victimes. Au centre de tout ce monde se trouvait un vieillard et un adolescent. Lui aussi portait des armes, deux pistolets. Il s'était retenu pour crier et avait fait tout son possible pour couvrir ceux de sa sœur toujours en état de choc. Cet adolescent était son ami mais il était méconnaissable. Sa façon de marcher, son comportement et sa position n'étaient pas celles qu'il avait eu l'habitude de voir. C'était celles d'un tueur.

Le vieillard avait tourné la tête pour parler à l'un de ses hommes qui était rentré dans la maison au pas de course quelques secondes après. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu oublier le visage froid et sévère de Timoteo ce soir-là. Malgré la qualité de ses souvenirs funestes, il ne se rappelait toujours pas du visage de son ami. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était brun à la peau mate, qu'il avait de grandes mains chaudes et que neuf ans d'écart les séparait.

Le petit Tsuna n'avait pas attendu que la bande en noir bouge pour prendre ses jambes à son coup. La peur au ventre, il avait détalé avec Kyoko aussi vite qu'un lapin devant un loup. Il n'avait pas non plus cherché à savoir s'ils étaient poursuivis ou non. Faisant abstraction de la douleur en serrant les dents et en ne quittant pas sa sœur, il avait pris sur lui et courait afin d'exaucer le dernier vœu de sa mère. Prendre soin de Kyoko.

Ils avaient atterris dans un endroit inconnu pour les deux et avaient été accueillis par une femme ayant l'air de se droguer. Juste par ce qu'il était fatigué dans tous les sens du terme, il s'était laissé embarqué mais ne se fiais pas du tout à la femme d'âge mûr. Elles les avaient lavés, les avaient nourri et avaient même soigné leurs blessures. Cependant, elle n'avait pas réussi à berner le petit Tsuna. Le sourire qu'elle lui affichait était faux et hypocrite. Elle semblait les regarder comme une boule d'or et il ne supportait pas cela. Elle ne leur avait posé aucune question, même pas leurs noms, ce qui démontrait qu'elle était définitivement louche.

Il n'arriva pas à dormir à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment alors, il avait quitté son lit en entendant la femme parler et avait vite compris qu'elle comptait les vendre. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, en un éclair, il lui avait dérobé sa bourse en remplissant un sac de tous ce qui pourrait lui rapporter un peu d'argent. Ensuite, il avait réveillé sa sœur et s'était échappé de la maison. Depuis lors, il avait soupçonné et se méfiait de tout le monde jusqu'à frôler la paranoïa. Il volait de la nourriture ou de l'argent et avait vendu tous les bijoux qu'ils possédaient, sauf les colliers, en prétendant qu'ils étaient à leurs parents afin que le bijoutier n'essaie pas de le rouler.

Il s'était débrouiller ainsi, malgré son jeune âge et avait forgé son caractère pour devenir le jeune homme de dix-sept ans qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il trimait pour sa sœur, pour respecter cet engagement jusqu'à sa mort. Et pour cela, être fort et sans pitié était le meilleur moyen d'y arriver. Il avait abandonné son côté câlin et naïf. A présent, il était celui qui arnaquait et qui blessait. Il savait que ce n'était pas glorieux mais il s'en moquait. Dans les bas-fonds, soit tu mangeais, sois tu étais mangé. Autant dire qu'il préférait être du côté des mangeurs en protégeant celle qui ne manquerait pas de se faire avoir s'il n'était pas là.

Et maintenant, là, d'après lui, s'il ne dégageait pas d'ici en vitesse, il l'a trouverait vite sa mort. Par contre, il restait encore des zones d'ombre face aux comportements de Timoteo. Le vieillard aurait pu se débarrassé de lui depuis un bon moment mais le châtain n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir devant l'homme qu'il soupçonnait être l'assassin de sa mère. De plus, avant qu'il ne raconte l'histoire de ses parents il avait parlé de l'incident. Ce qui mettait totalement dans le doute Tsuna. Sois il avait tort et le vieux était gentil sois il avait raison et le vieux était un fourbe assassin. Malgré lui, la seconde option ne lui enchanta pas des masses.

Il avait aussi remarqué que le vieil homme ne lui avait pas dit le nom de son ami. Au contraire, il avait fait très attention à ne pas le lui révéler. Le châtain ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter.

Il fit ses yeux passé sur chaque personne et son regard s'attarda sur Xanxus qui sentait qu'il allait prendre ses jambes à son coup d'un moment à l'autre. Tsuna décontracta ses muscles et souffla un bon coup avant d'afficher un sourire arrogant et de reculer prestement de plusieurs pas. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Timoteo donna des ordres et chacun se mirent en position. Belphégor envoya ses couteaux pour le coincer tandis que Lévy tentait d'en profiter pour l'attraper. Mais Tsuna, plus rapide, esquiva l'étreinte de l'homme aux piercings et roula à terre en direction de la fenêtre pour éviter l'autre slave de couteaux.

Avant que Squalo n'aie eut le temps de le bloquer au sol avec son sabre, l'adolescent lui attrapa les bras et le propulsa en arrière à l'aide de ses pieds. Tsuna se releva et explosa la fenêtre en verre avec ses genoux puisqu'il s'était accroché à la barre du rideau pour avoir de l'élan. Il monta sur le rebord et se retourna pour voir la tête effaré de certains. Que deux en fait, le reste devait sûrement s'être habitué aux trucs extrêmes de ce genre ou alors il pensait qu'il bluffait. Erreur.

_VOIII ! Fais pas ton con Tsuna ! Si tu tombes de là, au mieux t'es estropié et a de sérieuses séquelles ! Hurla Squalo qui fit un pas dans sa direction.

Pour toute réponse à son gentil avertissement bruyant, le plus jeune étira un sourire mauvais et le toisa. Ce qui fit Squalo s'enflammer et retenu de justesse par Levy.

_Ushishishi, vas-y saute. Fit Belphégor en croisant les bras et qui doutait vraiment qu'il le fasse. Très franchement, tu crèves dans tous les cas, le bon ou mauvais dépend du point de vue. De mon point de vu, les deux sont bons pour cette situation.

Tsuna leva les yeux en ciel et fit un geste au blond afin qu'il dégage. Bien évidemment, il se mit en colère plus qu'autre chose et balança des couteaux sur l'adolescent qui les esquiva avec un sourire blasé. Le plus vieux d'entre eux, c'est-à-dire Timoteo, le réprimanda immédiatement sur ça et Belphégor lui lança un regard noir. Bizarrement, le blond semblait ne pas encore avoir digéré l'histoire du restaurent et lui en voulait toujours. Oui, c'était vraiment bizarre.

Pour accentuer sa phrase macabre, il sourit de manière glauque en jouant avec ses couteaux. Cela lui porta le regard de Timoteo mais il en fit abstraction. Et ce comportement fit croire à Tsuna qu'il le pousserait lui-même s'il le fallait, rien que pour démontrer qu'il le détestait. Mais ça, tout le monde le savait.

Pourtant, le châtain ne s'en souciait pas, il avait regardé derrière lui et avait constaté que la hauteur aurait fait rebrousser chemin à n'importe qui. Mais pas à lui. Il avait, d'après sa sœur, la mauvaise habitude de faire jusqu'au bout ce qu'il commençait. Et vu que son frère faisait souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, des actions mettant sa vie en péril, Kyoko avait catalogué cela comme étant un défaut. S'il faisait des choses plus calmes et réfléchies, elle en aurait été plus qu'heureuse.

_Tsunayoshi, commença l'ancêtre en faisant un pas en avant, ce qui lui valut un regard d'avertissement et un froncement de sourcils. Redescends de là et discutons. Je n'avais pas fini de t'expliquer ton rôle et je ne t'ai même pas averti du fait que tu devras rentrer à l'académie pour…

_Je n'en ai rien à foutre, l'interrompis l'adolescent d'une voix dure. Très franchement, je ne compte pas rentrer dans ton gang et reprendre la tête de quoi que ce soit donc trouve toi un autre bouffon mon vieux.

Le ton était dure et presque trop froid. Il était agacé et n'était plus d'humeur à les supporter, il voulait en finir au plus vite. Mais la discussion s'attarda encore.

_Et t'en fais quoi de ta sœur ? Intervint la voix grave de Xanxus.

Faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, Tsunayoshi lui demanda de s'expliquer du regard. Un regard neutre d'où l'on apercevait une petite lueur dangereuse. Il lui montrait très clairement de faire attention à ses mots mais le brun sourit avec arrogance et haussa les épaules.

_Je veux dire que si tu nous rejoignais elle pourrait avoir une vie plus décente et…

_Et ? Demanda le châtain dont les yeux se firent plus menaçant suite au ton trop calme et doucereux du brun.

_Et cela lui éviterais d'être prise pour cible à abattre puisqu'elle est aussi une Vongola. Ou tout simplement pour te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas, vu qu'elle semble très importante à tes yeux.

Comprenant sans mal l'insinuation de l'homme, Tsuna baissa la tête et la releva en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux alors qu'un léger rire secouait son corps. Son rire étonna tout le monde sauf le noiraud et le Nono. Les étonnés avaient eux aussi comprit et pensait qu'il allait se transformé en lion enragé, pas rire comme un malade.

_T'es un sacré comique toi quand même.

Cette remarque lui valut des regards choqués, il ne savait vraiment pas qui était le Boss de la Varia.

_Content que ça t'ai fait rire.

_C'était une menace ? Prit-il tout de même la peine de demander avec un sourire forcé.

_Prends le comme tu veux, lui répondit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Un éclat de rire ressemblant à celui d'un psychopathe retentit dans la salle en surprenant de plus en plus ceux qui l'entouraient, toujours incapables de bouger. Il leur fallait le feu vert du Nono, et celui-ci ne semblait pas très enclin à le donner. Alors en attendant, ils suivaient cet échange qu'ils savaient, finirait par mal tourner. Et la preuve, ils l'eurent là.

_Ne joues pas avec le feu, tu te feras carboniser. Répliqua-t-il très sérieusement en arrêtant de rire.

Voyant que son interlocuteur ne le prenait pas au sérieux, ses yeux s'assombrirent en changeant de ton et sa voix se fit beaucoup plus grave, glacial et lourde de menaces.

_Tu touches à ma sœur et t'es mort.

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair mais voilà, Xanxus était lui aussi dangereux et il aimait jouer avec le feu. Quitte à se bruler si ça en valait la peine.

_J'pense pas. J't'aurais buté avant, déchet.

_Essaie pour voir, conard.

La tension augmenta et les deux se sourirent d'une manière malsaine toute en se regardant en chien de faïence.

_C'est un défi ? Demanda Xanxus.

Un étrange et indéfinissable sourire lui répondit alors que les yeux caramel étaient ancrés dans ceux rubis. Il les aimait vraiment ses yeux, d'ailleurs. Mais plutôt mourir que de le lui dire.

_...Peut-être.

Et après cette phrase dite, il sauta sous les cris du Nono.

Et voici la fin de ce chapitre, ouais, je sais, j'suis une sadique. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et m'excuse des insultes mais bon, vous devez déjà y être habitué grâce à l'animé. Allez, à plus et laissez des reviews !


End file.
